


Depend on me instead

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends who are worried about each other, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: "I’m worried about your coffee dependency."





	Depend on me instead

Senior year was exhausting. Teachers piled on the homework and assignments, Coach was running lacrosse practices three times a week (which Liam had to run more often than not, being co-captain) and on top of that, with Scott away at college, Liam was the one in charge of protecting Beacon Hills. The stress and late nights were starting to catch up with him.

He clutched his coffee in between his hands like it was his life line, jogging up to the side of the road where Theo was parked. The chimera eyed his coffee cup and pursed his lips, his disapproval clear, but thankfully said nothing, dropping Liam off at school with a nod.

They had a tenuous relationship. Theo rocked up every morning and afternoon like clockwork, driving him to and from school, and in return Liam supplied him with regular meals and a place to sleep sometimes. If he thought Theo would say yes, he would have offered him a place to stay on a more permanent basis, but the tension in his jaw every time he tried to bring it up had soon dissuaded him.

Theo seemed to prefer it this way, a clear exchange of services. Theo gave him lifts. Liam gave him food. It was equal.

The proud chimera seemed to hate the idea of being beholden to anyone.

What he didn't seem to realise was that it was just another thing for Liam to stress about as he lay in bed in the early hours of the morning wondering if Theo was safe. He always slept a lot easier when he knew Theo was asleep on the couch downstairs.

He trudged through the day at school, feeling like a zombie, doing just enough to convince his teachers that he was on track, before trudging back out to the car park to wait for Theo. Liam had never been more thankful that there was no lacrosse practice and that both of his parents were working late tonight. He could grab some food and have an early night.

Theo pulled up and Liam got in, saying a quiet hello.

"Where to?" Theo asked.

"My parents aren't home so I was just gonna get take out for dinner," Liam said, leaning back into the seat as Theo started to drive.

Theo nodded. "Chipotle then?" He looked hopeful, and Liam smiled. It was Theo's favourite.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed. Theo grinned, driving them straight there. He went through the drive thru and Liam paid.

Their afternoon ritual was Liam's favourite part of the day. They'd get a drink and chat for awhile, or if his parents weren't home then they'd get take out. Sometimes, when Theo was in a rare good mood, he could convince Theo to hang out with him at home as well, playing games on Liam's Playstation, shoulders brushing and trash talking each other. Those were the best days of all.

"Wanna come over?" Liam asked casually, screwing up his rubbish and taking a sip of his drink, trying his best not to look to eager.

"Yeah, why not," Theo shrugged. "I'm not doing anything today."Liam nodded, pleased, and Theo screwed up his wrapper as well, chucking it into the back seat and starting up his truck. They drove to Liam's place in companionable silence.

Theo flopped down on the couch with a happy sigh, starting up the game while Liam dumped his stuff in his room, changing into sweats and a hoodie and then walking back to the lounge room.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Theo smirked, handing him the controller.

"You wish," Liam rolled his eyes, sitting beside him.

They got lost in the game, yelling and jeering, nudging each other as they tried to throw each other off.

As it started getting later, Liam grew more and more tired, yawning and struggling to stay awake. But he didn't want Theo to leave...

Jumping to his feet, he went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Theo followed him, frowning as he leaned against the door.

"I'm worried about your coffee dependency," Theo said in a low voice. Liam stiffened, glaring at him as the kettle started to boil.

"I haven't been sleeping well," he grumbled.

"Why?" Theo asked. Liam growled. Why couldn't Theo let it be?

"Stress," was his clipped reply. He looked away from Theo and sighed. He shouldn't be taking it out on him. Theo just watched him, and Liam sighed again. "I'm sorry."

Theo stepped closer again, turning off the kettle. "Why don't you go to sleep a little earlier?"

Liam's heart sank. Because then Theo would leave.

His misery swirled through the air, and Liam looked down at his feet, frowning.

"Liam?" Theo prompted.

"Because I don't want you to leave," Liam gritted out defensively. "Okay? Are you happy?"

Theo looked surprised. "You want me to stay?"

Liam glanced up at him, biting his lip. He nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

"Why?" Theo asked, looking confused.

"I sleep better when you're here," Liam admitted with a shrug. "I don't like the idea of you being out who knows where at night."

Theo's face split in a slow grin. "Are you worried about me, Liam?"

"Yeah, so what?" Liam snapped. "You're my pack, my friend."

Theo's grin grew wider. "Baby wolf, I'm touched." He threw his arms wide, pulling him into a dramatic hug. Liam tried his best not to melt into it, inhaling his scent.

"So, you'll stay then?" Liam asked, avoiding his gaze.

"If that's what will make you happy," Theo smirked. He turned, walking away with Liam trailing after him. "But you're going to sleep right now if I have to tuck you in myself."

Liam stood by his door, watching as Theo turned down his sheets. The chimera turned to look at him expectantly. He bit his lip, heart racing as he unzipped his hoodie and took it off, hanging it over a chair. Then he crawled into bed.

It was strangely intimate, Theo leaning over him as he pulled up the blanket. Liam watched him with trepidation, holding his breath as Theo's scent wafted over him. Here, in his room, Theo hovering over him, the scent did things to him.

"How will I know you haven't left?" Liam asked him quietly.

"I won't," Theo promised. He turned to leave, but Liam grabbed his arm.

"Wait," he said. Theo paused, glancing down at him. "There's um... plenty of room here. If you want to?"

Theo looked at him and then the bed, a hint of longing appearing on his face. Liam wondered when Theo had last slept in an actual bed. He smirked, snuggling into the bed.

"It's comfy," he sing-songed.

Theo rolled his eyes but nodded. Liam tried not to look too pleased, but the light blush on Theo's cheeks told him that he probably hadn't succeeded.

The chimera moved to the other side of the bed, pulling off his sweater, lying it on top of Liam's. His shirt followed it, and Liam's mouth ran dry as he glanced down Theo's naked back.

"There's another pair of sweats in that second drawer," Liam told him. Theo shot him a grateful smile, and Liam bit his lip as Theo peeled off his jeans and pulled on the grey sweatpants.

The bed dipped as Theo got in, sighing as he snuggled under the blanket. Liam turned onto his side, smiling. "Comfy?"

"Very," Theo muttered. His eyes were already drooping, seduced by the warmth and comfort of Liam's bed. "Can I marry your bed?"

"No," Liam snickered. "But you're welcome to stay whenever you want."

Theo smiled. "Deal."

Liam drifted off to sleep, a soft smile on his face. It felt like a step in the right direction, a good night's sleep and closer to Theo. Win-win.


End file.
